Endovascular graft prostheses are typically used, for example, in the treatment of abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAAs). Once placed, such prostheses must conform to changing vessel morphology. A prosthesis comprised of modular components which are movable relative to one another may provide for such conformation, but leakage between the modular components must be avoided. Fluid leakage at the connection between modular components is termed in the art as an endoleak.
Endoleaks may result from poor integrity at a connection, either as initially installed or subsequently, when the lumen within which the prosthesis is located shrinks and/or kinks or straightens, frequently resulting in modular component separation and/or leakage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a flexible, variable length endovascular prosthesis in which endoleaks are avoided.